


dog park

by glofaerie



Series: Fictober 2018 [6]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fictober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Day 6





	dog park

The person sitting next to Hyunggu was pretty. Pretty enough to make Hyunggu’s palms sweat. The person, whoever he was, looked serene. His hair was platinum blonde and the sunlight shining through it made Hyunggu think of faeries and other magical things. 

Hyunggu had been at the dog park for the better part of an hour, and was just getting ready to put his dog back on her leash and head home when the man had appeared. The pretty stranger had brought six dogs with him, all shapes and sizes, with their only unifying trait being a bright green bandanna around each of their necks. He’d calmly released all the dogs one by one, and then, clutching numerous multicolored leashes in his hand, he’d settled into the seat next to Hyunggu with a sigh.

And so there Hyunggu was, a full 20 minutes later, still trying to figure out how to start a conversation. Finally he bit the bullet.

“So” Hyunggu has to clear his throat before he can continue “you have...a lot of dogs” is all he manages to get out before he’s thrown into an internal panic. _“Now he’s gonna think I’m weird”_ but before he could spiral very far the stranger laughed out loud before grinning over at Hyunggu “They’re not mine actually, I’m a dog walker” and Hyunggu immediately ducked his head and blushed, feeling foolish. 

“I was wondering if you were gonna say anything” he continued, laughter in his tone “I mean you’ve been sending me lots of glances since I sat down”

And now Hyunggu’s face is truly red. He thought he’d been a little more discreet than that. 

He laughs again, a loud, reckless laugh that makes you wanna laugh along. It made Hyunggu feel less like he was being laughed at and more like he was in on the joke. 

“I’m Hyojong, by the way”

“I-I’m Hyunggu, nice to meet you”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @_faerietales ^^


End file.
